


First Times are Awkward

by piratekelly



Series: Much Fic, Many Pair [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, First Time, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Scott, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratekelly/pseuds/piratekelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Scira - who buys the condoms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times are Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> These are shenanigans I invite on Tumblr. If you want to send a prompt, you can find me at muchfic-manypair. Unfortunately, I don't write anything with Peter, Scerek, Skittles, or Sour Skittles. I don't have anything against the pairings, I just can't bring myself to ship it.

So Scott and Kira have started to get a little hot and heavy (she has, in fact, now been on Scott’s bed with nearly no clothes on) and she now feels comfortable bringing up the possibility of adding full-on sex to their relationship. The horizontal tango. Ride the skin bus to tuna town. Do the no-pants dance.

(She really needs to spend less time with Stiles.)

Anyway. She feels ready for sex. She loves Scott, loves his smile and his loyalty and his crooked jaw and big heart, the way he looks at her when she walks into the room. She’s comfortable with him. They’re in a really great place with each other, with the added bonus of no impending danger. It’s time to have The Talk. And they do. Kind of.  
It goes a little something like this:

They’re on Scott’s bed, lying on their sides facing each other, the sun shining in through the window above Scott’s bed. They should be doing homework, or really anything that could be considered more productive than staring longingly into each other’s eyes, but they can’t seem to make themselves move. It’s a quiet moment, one they’ve learned to cherish whenever they get them, and Kira thinks that now would be a great time to bring it up.

"So, Scott, I’ve been thinking…"

He takes her hand, looking deeper into her eyes. “You can tell me anything. I always want you to feel comfortable.”

(That’s not really what he says, but she’s going to pretend it is, because she’s having a hard time plucking up the courage to say what she wants to say and she needs all the help she can get.)

"How would you feel about, uh…maybe… hanging out on here with, like, less clothes?"

Scott gives her that confused puppy look that she normally finds adorable, but currently fills her with a sense of dread. “So, like, just underwear?”

Kira closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Close enough.”

***

That weekend she shows up at Scott’s house with shaking hands, a deep blush on her cheeks, and a CVS bag tightly sealed so that even her own clumsiness can’t make this experience more embarrassing than it already has been. After taking a deep breath, she walks through the front door and up the stairs, nearly kicking Scott’s bedroom door open in her nervousness. Before she can lose her courage, she throws the bag in the general direction of his bed, not having noticed that he’s currently sleeping. It’s too late for her to stop it, and she watches the box of condoms hit Scott square in the forehead, waking him up.

"Oh my god, I’m so sorry!" Scott’s bleary-eyed and confused and Kira tries to let his adorable face calm her nerves, but it’s really not working. Hitting someone in the face with a box of condoms is probably the least sexy thing on the planet next to falling down the stairs at school.

"Kira? Why.. wha—?" Scott opens the bag and peers inside, eyes widening. There’s a few seconds of painful, absolute silence before Scott looks up at her. "So about that conversation the other day…"

Kira sighs. “Yeah.”

Scott smiles as he gently sets the bag on the floor. “Cool. But like, can we cuddle first? I was up all night playing COD with Stiles and I’m tired.”

She laughs and climbs in next to him, kicking off her shoes before curling up under the sheets.

They don’t have sex that day, but they do spend a lot of time on top of Scott’s bed.

***

(They finally do the deed a couple weeks later. No one gets hit in the face with a condom. It’s awesome.)


End file.
